There are a large number of deodorant products available, most of which are in the form of solid sticks, sprays, solutions, creams, ointments, lotions, gels or emulsions. The ingredients in the formulated products in general serve as emollients, humectants, moisturizers, emulsifiers, lubricants, antimicrobials, cosmetics, fragrances, rheology modifiers, etc. Some of the products are solvent-based and others are water-based.
Most often deodorant products contain an active ingredient incorporated in a delivery vehicle. The desired effect of a deodorant product is achieved either by the deodorant active ingredients or by the vehicle itself at the site of application, in most cases on the skin.
The major types of deodorant vehicles most frequently fall into the following categories: (a) solutions; (b) emulsions, both oil-in-water and water-in-oil, including, for example lotions and creams); (c) suspensions; (d) gels; and (e) solids (including semi-solids) including (for example) stick products. An extensive discussion of personal care and cosmetic vehicles is found in Handbook of Cosmetic Science and Technology, Second Edition, edited by M Paye, A. O. Barel and H. I. Maibach, pages 99-123 (2005).
The majority of ingredients used in deodorant products, including polyols and silicones, are synthetic and are derived from petrochemical sources. The recent trend of the industry is to provide products to consumers that are natural and reduced in petroleum-based product content.
Co-owned U.S. application Ser. No. 11/801,872, filed May 11, 2007, entitled “PERSONAL CARE COMPOSITIONS”, discloses a personal care composition comprising an effective amount of at least one active personal care ingredient in a vehicle, wherein the vehicle comprises from about 0.1 to 100% by weight, based on the weight of the vehicle, of polytrimethylene ether glycol. Specific molecular weight ranges for polytrimethylene ether glycol are not disclosed, and preferred amounts of polytrimethylene ether glycol are 50 weight percent or less.
Certain mono- and diesters of polytrimethylene ether glycol (“PO3G esters”) have properties that make them useful in a variety of fields, as disclosed in commonly owned U.S. application Ser. No. 11/593,954, filed Nov. 7, 2006, entitled “POLYTRIMETHYLENE ETHER GLYCOL ESTERS”.
US Patent Publication 2006/0165623 A1 describes a natural deodorant system and a natural system for topical and systemic delivery of active ingredients.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,143 discloses a deodorant cosmetic stick product which has a translucent or transparent light transmitting appearance, and a content of ingredients such as propylene glyol, sodium stearate, dimethicone copolyol, Triclosan, Pentadoxynol-200, and water.
US Patent Publication 2004/0241200 A1 describes personal care products, including deodorants, not containing tetramer and/or pentamer cyclomethicone fluids, but including at least one neopentyl polyol polyester derived from neopentyl glycol, at least one isoparaffin, and a personal care formulation.
There is a need for products having reduced environmental impact. There is also an environmental advantage for manufacturers to provide products derived from renewable sources. There thus exists a need for deodorant products comprising ingredients not derived from petroleum but from renewable resources. In addition, there is a need for ingredients and products that are environmentally friendly in respect to their manufacturing processes, their uses and their disposal.